Leopardlight
❝ Some old wounds never truly heal, and bleed again at the slightest word. ❞ — George R.R. Martin Leopardpaw is a long-haired, short-legged, pretty she-cat with deep and round amber eyes. She has spots all over her golden fur, which can almost barely show. Although she can be rude, she truly at heart is a kind and gentle soul to anyone she meets. She currently resides within SkyClan, and is mentored by Larchtuft. 'Appearance' Heritage: Ocicat(based on pelt) x American Shorthair(build) Description: Palette: : = Base (#FFFFFF) : = Markings (Optional Secondary Color) (#FFFFFF) : = Other Markings (Optional Tertiary Color) (#FFFFFF) : = (Add as many colors as needed) (#FFFFFF) : = Eyes (#FFFFFF) : = Inner Ears (#FFFFFF) : = Nose (#FFFFFF) : = Tongue (#FFFFFF) : = Pawpads (#FFFFFF) : = Scars (#FFFFFF) : = (Extra Items/Accessories, if applicable) (#FFFFFF) Voice: Leopardpaw has a squeaky voice, although eventually will grow out of it into a more of deeper voice. Scent: Fresh soil and flowers 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Energetic -' Description of trait * '''+ Kind -''' Description of trait * '''± Honest -''' Description of trait * '''± Shrewd -''' Description of trait * '''− Shy -''' Description of trait * '''− Immature -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Like **Description of Like 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Fear **Description of Fear 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Spottedheart, Lizardwing, Dappledkit, Pebbledawn, etc Age Range: 0-6 moons *Lizardwing leaves SkyClan before Spottedheart's birth. *Leopardkit is born alongside Dappledkit. *Spottedheart passes away due to blood loss, and Dappledkit passes due to complications. *Pebbledawn pledges to Spottedheart that she will take good care of Leopardkit and adopts her. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: Pebbledawn, Larchtuft, Eaglepaw, etc Age Range: 6-now moons *Leopardpaw is chosen to be mentored by Larchtuft *Leopardpaw becomes friends with Eaglepaw, and enjoys his company, soon after beginning to form a crush on him. *Leopardpaw slowly begins to become a bit suspicious about the different looks Pebbledawn and Leopardpaw have... is she truly her mother? 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :She shrugs. |-|WindClan= :She shrugs. |-|ShadowClan= :She shrugs. |-|RiverClan= :She shrugs. |-|SkyClan= :Eaglepaw/Apprentice/Best Friend/⦁/⦁⦁⦁ ::"He's my best friend! He's been there for me when nobody else was... and, well... that's why I kinda like him." :Leopardpaw blushed a bit, gazing down. :Larchtuft/Warrior/Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"She's the best mentor ever! She's the reason why I'm learning so quickly." :Leopardpaw gives a toothy and excited smile. :Pebbledawn/"Mother"/Warrior/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"She's my mama, and I love her so much, even if she makes me a bit nervous sometimes... but I'll always love her!" :Leopardpaw smiled gently. :Apricotpaw/Apprentice/Relation to/⦁⦁⦁ ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *Although Leopardpaw's tiny size, her parents were muscular and very strong. *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Cats come and go, but life is simply about seeing who cares enough to stay. ❞ — Leopardpaw ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Apprentice Category:SkyClan Category:Characters Category:OC